1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holding devices, and particularly cup holding devices which may be attached to various interior structures of a vehicle. More particularly, the cup holding assembly for use in vehicles includes a specialized strap for supporting a cup holder and mounting the assembly upon vehicular structure, such as a vehicle door, headrest support, or window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automotive cup holder devices used to support a cup and its contents are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,155 issued to Bowman, entitled "Receptacle for Use in Motor Vehicles" (the "'155 Patent"), teaches the use of a container portion which is affixed to a rising flexible arm of fixed length. The arm has a suction cup and a hook at its upper end for mounting the receptacle on an automotive dashboard or window. This type of suction cup supported receptacle may become detached by a small air leak in the suction cup or excessive force in either a horizontal or vertical direction, resulting in spillage of the contents of the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,032 issued to Jones et al, entitled "Universal Cup Holder For Use In Vehicles" (the "'032 Patent"), teaches the use of a cup holder having at least one shiftable arm that serves to adjust the size of a cup holding compartment. A lockable ratcheting pawl mechanism controls the arm to redefine the size of a cup receiving area or compartment. The '032 Patent represents a significant advance in the art by providing a container compartment of variable size, which reduces the incidence of spillage.
The cup holder of the '032 Patent is not designed to hang from a strap. Instead, it includes a leg that may be received, for example, between automotive seat cushions for support.
Several problems arise in the use of these automotive cup holders. Momentum resulting from common vehicular acceleration forces caused by turning, stopping, and starting tends to induce spillage of the cup and its contents. Holders that are supported by a strap typically do not rest in a level orientation and have excessive free-play. Also, the straps typically have non-interchangeable mounting structure for connection to the vehicle, which limits the locations where the holders may be installed.
One especially significant problem involves the lack of a convenient, reliable mounting system. No one strap-mounted device combines the convenient positioning of a suction cup with the reliability of a rigid mounting system such as a hook or a bracket. Additionally, no strap mounted device exists which may be alternatively affixed to a door, a window, or other interior structure, such as a headrest support.